I love (you,) England!
by KatieWR
Summary: „Spanyolország nemigen állíthatta volna magáról, hogy túlzottan jó kerítő lenne…" Antino első és utolsó próbálkozásra a kerítésre, ami miatt a világtalálkozó érdekesre sikeredik, és még a randevújára sem tud elmenni. Trollkodjunk a franciával fic, a 2012-es MondoCon emlékére, Shadnek ajánlva! FrUk & Spamano. Jó olvasást!


I love (you,) England!

Spanyolország nemigen állíthatta volna magáról, hogy túlzottan jó kerítő lenne, hiszen még a saját kapcsolatával sem mindig boldogult. Az igaz, hogy az együtt töltött évszázadok alatt kiismerte Romanót, ám a fiú hangulatingadozásait neki is nehéz volt kiszámítani. Ám az olasz jó pillanataiban nagyon tudott szeretni.  
Antonio életében először és utoljára fogott kerítői akcióba, amikor eldöntötte, hogy véget vet kedvenc (na jó, egyetlen) bátyja utóbbi évszázadokban előadott szerelemben való tengés-lengésének. Persze, ismerte ő Francis életfelfogását ezzel kapcsolatban, de az mégsem állapot, hogy napjainkra egyre több kapcsolat szövődik, s így végül is a csapodár megmozdulások ellehetetlenülnek. Szóval a franciának normális párkapcsolat kell. Pont.  
A legalkalmasabb időpont a terve kivitelezéséhez pedig nem volt más, mint a soron következő világkonferencia.  
- Hola[1], Francis! – vágta hátba a férfit, és rávigyorgott. A francia nem volt szívbajos, mégis kis híján kiköpte a tüdejét.  
- Hola – válaszolta fulladozva, aztán kiköhögte magát, és megigazította az egyenruháját. – Mi a helyzet?  
- Minden rendben – mondta vidáman. – Este vacsorázni viszem Lovinót – ecsetelte ragyogó szemekkel.  
- Jó szórakozást – mondta őszintén. Legalább valakinek összejött a családból, ezt értékelni kell…  
- Meglesz-meglesz – bólogatott mosolyogva. Mielőtt Antonio feltehette volna a visszakérdést, nyílt az ajtó, és meghallották Veneziano lelkes hangját, amiből egyértelműen következtetni lehetett arra, hogy megérkeztek az olaszok is. Francis csak távolról integetett nekik, míg a spanyol vetett rá egy bocsánatkérő pillantást, és ellibbent feléjük, hogy mindkettejüket megölelgethesse (az idősebbel kezdett, hogy a fiatalabb után ismét a karjaiba zárhassa).  
Franciaország számára a világtalálkozó unalmasan telt. Ennek több oka volt, ebből magasan az első az, hogy Anglia valamiért feltűnően kerülte a tekintetét, nem szólt hozzá, és még csak megjegyzést sem tett rá, ha felszólalt. Szemben ültek egymással, és amúgy sem volt rá jellemző a túlzott finomság. A másik ok, ez már kicsit hétköznapibb, hogy őt nemigen érintő témákról volt szó. Aztán feltűnt, hogy egyesek furcsán pislognak felé a szünetekben, elhúzzák a szájukat, mosolyognak. Egyedül az angol viselkedett vele úgy, mintha nem is létezne.  
Mint az szokott volt, az ebédszünet előtt a kezdetben komoly konferencia kezdett személyeskedésbe fordulni. Nem is igazán volt ez gond, a problémákat szócsatákkal próbálták elintézni, aztán a társaság nagy része úgyis lent lesz este a bárban, és együtt isznak, szóval gond egy szál sem. Francis csak a saját nevére kapta fel a fejét – mivel Arthur még mindig nem szólt egy szót sem (némasági fogadalom?) ő is kimaradt a veszekedésekből, mert így nem izgalmas – és érdeklődve pislogott körbe. Mindenki őt nézte. Lassan elmosolyodott, kihívóan, mire páran elfordultak. Iggy is.  
- Tudom én, hogy jól nézek ki, na de, hogy ezt mindenki egyszerre vegye észre, az már túlzás. Szóval, miről van szó? – Egyszerre többen vették a levegőt, hogy megszólaljanak, mégis a szőke angol volt a leggyorsabb. Mindkét tenyerével az asztalra csapott, ahogy kilökte maga alól a széket, és felugrott.  
- Na, ebből elég! Ebédszünet, mindenki kifelé! – rendelkezett, és csodák csodájára senki nem ellenkezett az akaratával. Talán nem mertek, ugyanis a férfi úgy festett a zölden lobogó tekintetével, mintha bármelyik pillanatban képes lenne tüzet fújni. Angliának nagyon kifejező szemei voltak. – A francia itt marad – tette hozzá vészjóslóan nyugodt hangon, mire Francis visszaereszkedett a helyére. Nem az engedelmesség kapcsán, ő csak végére akart járni ennek a furcsa napnak. Miután becsukódott az ajtó az utolsó távozó után is, egy pillanatra csend lett.  
- Jelzem, a franciának fogalma sincs, mi a franc bajod van – jegyezte meg.  
- Te vagy a bajom! – vágta rá hevesen. – Mi ez az új hülyeséged, bormániás béka?!  
- Miről beszélsz? – érdeklődte.  
- Ne játszd nekem itt az ártatlant! – kiáltott rá dühösen, és az arca vöröslött. Nagy lendülettel kerülte meg az asztalt, hogy odaállhasson a francia elé.  
- Komolyan nem értem – emelte fel védekezőn a kezeit maga elé. – Oké, csessz le, de legalább mondd meg az okát! – A zavart tekintet miatt folytatta. – I don't know what's your problem with me now.[2]  
- Fordulj meg! – parancsolt rá az angol.  
- Mi?  
- Fordíts hátat! – Megtette. Finom érintés, észre sem veszi, ha nem figyel. Hátrapislogott a válla felett, és az arca megnyúlt kissé, ahogy értelmet nyert az egész.  
Anglia kezében fehér papír volt, tetejének közepén öntapadó csík, amivel a ruhájához volt ragasztva; rajta csomó szív mintába színezett angol zászló és a felirat: _I love England![3]  
_- Én megölöm azt a rohadékot! – sziszegte dühösen a francia.  
- Mi? – volt az értetlenkedés sora most a zöld szeműn.  
- Antonio tette rám reggel! Még csodálkoztam is, hogy nem Romanóval jött kéz a kézben! – Arthur meglepett arcán kényszeredetten felnevetett. – Ne csináld már, hogy elhitted, hogy az én ötletem volt! Ez rohadtul nem romantikus!  
- Miért, akkor _te _hogy csinálnád? – kérdezett rá kihívóan.  
- Azt most hagyjuk – legyintett lazán. – Most megyek, és hülyére verem a kedvenc öcsémet! – közölte, ezzel elviharzott. Anglia lesújtó pillantással illette az ott hagyott papírt, mire az lángra kapott.

Romano belepislogott a tükörbe. Borvörös ing, fekete nyakkendő és nadrág. _Jó lesz ez,_ gondolta. Az ágyon hagyott telefonjából felcsendült Andrea Bocelli Con te partiròja (a hülye spanyol ragaszkodott a saját csengőhanghoz és a nyálasan romantikus dalhoz), mire megforgatta a szemeit. Ennyire nem lehet türelmetlen valaki…  
- Pronto?[4] – szólt bele a telefonba.  
- Hola~ Figyelj, kedves, le kell mondanom a ma estét – hallotta Antonio hangját, aki mondandójához zavartan heherészett.  
- Perchè?[5] – kérdezett rá vészjósló hangon.  
- Azt hagyjuk… Sajnálom, rendben? Holnap bepót-  
Az első reagálása az volt, hogy a párnához vágta a készüléket, aztán mégis győzött a kíváncsiság. Öt perccel később már a spanyol szobájának ajtaján kopogott. Erre jó a szálloda… no meg az, hogy két emelet választja csak el őket.  
- Mi a fene történt veled?! – kérte számon, mikor megpillantotta a férfit.  
- Ehe… francia vész – válaszolta vigyorogva, és megrázta ép karjával a szeméhez tartott jeget. – De túlélem.  
- Ebben nem kételkedem – morogta összefonva a karjait a mellkasa előtt. – Mit műveltél?  
- Ha minden jól megy, elintéztem egy randit Francisnak és Arthurnak – magyarázta vidáman.  
- Utálják egymást – jelentette lassan, mintha csak abban kételkedne, hogy az előtte álló nem fogja fel a szavait. – Nem fog menni.  
- Ó, dehogynem!  
Lovino sóhajtott egyet, és nem válaszolt. Inkább ellépett a spanyol mellett, és nekilátott megkeresni az elsősegély dobozt.

Anglia úgy gondolta, hogy az egész napos fáradtságot, idegeskedést és csalódottságot (mert igen, az volt) egy hosszú fürdővel, majd alvással piheni ki. Ennek érdekében kulcsra zárta az ajtót, kikapcsolta a mobilját, és besötétített. Csak, hogy aztán dohogva kimászhasson a fürdőkádból, mert valaki kis híján rátörte az ajtót.  
Hökkenten bámulta a küszöbön ácsorgó franciát, akinek egyik kezében nagy csokor vörös rózsa, a másikban ajándékos szatyor, a méretéből és formájából ítélve bor lehetett benne. Esetleg pezsgő. A férfi mosolygott, bűn volt nem az arcát nézni. Fehér hosszú ujjú inget, bársonykék mellényt és nadrágot viselt, haját szabadon hagyta, parfümjének csendes, bódító illata volt.  
- Te mégis mit…? – kérdezte megütközve, miután rátalált a hangjára.  
- Én így csinálom – jelentette ki, és átnyújtotta a csokrot. Arthur pár pillanatnyi zavart tétovázás után átvette, aztán rögtön kis híján hozzávágta a férfihoz. A csomagolást aranyszín szalag fogta össze, cirádás, kézzel írott betűkkel az elejétől a végéig felirat díszítette: _I love you, England![6]_  
- Te… te nem vagy eszednél – hebegte hitetlenkedve és elfordította tekintetét a férfiról. Nem akarta, hogy feltűnjenek a szeme sarkába gyűlő könnyek.  
- Dehogynem – súgta, és finoman az álla alá nyúlt, hogy maga felé fordíthassa a fejét. – Na, mi baj? – kérdezte, és hüvelykujjával gyengéden megtörölte az arcát.  
- Semmi – mormolta, és lehunyta a szemeit, amitől világos szempillái átnedvesedtek. Felpillantott, mikor a férfi finoman beljebb lökte az ajtóból, és becsukta maga mögött.  
Arthur kételkedett az egészben. A szavakban, a mosolyokban, az érintésekben, még a csókokban is. Azt hitte, ismeri Francist. Hogy tudja, milyen, hogy ez most csak egy fellángolás, amit mind a ketten kihasználhatnak. Nem mert reménykedni, és nem mert hinni, nem merte magához igazán közel engedni.  
Aztán mégis át kellett értékelnie egy-két dolgot a franciával kapcsolatban. Ugyanúgy beszóltak egymásnak, vitáztak és szócsatáztak, de már nem estek volna egymásnak, szavaik élét is el-elvette valami, már csak a megszokás, a hobbi, amitől nem lehetett, és nem akartak szabadulni. Mindig a kék szemű ment hozzá, virágot, süteményt, jó bort vitt, együtt aludtak el és együtt ébredtek. Kora reggel kezdték a csatározást, ki készítsen reggelit (ha Arthur, az ehetetlen, ha Francis, _az túl francia)_. Soha semmiben nem tudtak igazán megegyezni, de hozzájuk nem is illett volna a harmonikus párkapcsolat. Mert igen, kezdett _ő is_ úgy gondolni rá, hogy ez tényleg az.

- Hé, Francis! – csapta hátba Poroszország, hogy kis híján előre esett.  
- Aha, szia, Gilbert – köhögte a francia.  
- Hallottam a múltkori szórakoztatásodról – kezdte vigyorogva.  
- Aha, vicces volt elverni Antoniót – bólogatott.  
- És, mi lett a végeredmény?  
- Csonttörés – felelte. Gilbert átkarolta a vállát, és közel hajolt hozzá.  
- Úgy értem, Angliával – jegyezte meg, és fürkészőn figyelte a kék szemeket.  
- Mire gondolsz?  
- Arra, hogy kimagyaráztad-e?  
- Mit?  
- Ne nézz hülyének! – mordult fel.  
- Rendben, ahogy óhajtod – biccentett.  
- Tehát?  
- Mit tehát?  
- Lefeküdtetek vagy nem?  
- Ahogy mondod – mosolyodott el.  
- Veled ma nem lehet beszélni! – kiáltott fel a világos hajú, aztán otthagyta. Francis magában mosolygott, aztán továbbindult a konferencia terem felé. Amikor elhaladt a Kínával beszélgető Oroszország mellett, azok felnevetettek. A szőke megszaporázta a lépteit, szabályosan berobbant a terembe.  
- Angleterre! – üvöltötte el magát.  
- Mi van?! – nézett fel rá Arthur, szemeiben a váddal. – Mégis mit képzelsz, kivel beszélsz?! Mi ez a hangnem?!  
- Mi van a hátamon?! – perdült meg előtte, ügyet sem vetve a kifakadásra.  
- Se- – Anglia hangja elcsuklott, először csak megrázta a nevetés, aztán felkacagott, könnyeit törölgette, a térdeit csapkodta.  
- Mi van?!  
Az angol rátámaszkodott a másik vállára, és levette a papírt a hátáról, de újra felkacagott, így szólni nem tudott. Francis maga elé emelte nevetsége tárgyát, és elolvasta. _I'm so British![7]_

- Megengedem, hogy te légy a leghíresebb angol, rendben? – kérdezte ártatlanul aznap este, mikor a francia bemászott mellé az ágyba.  
- Megölöm Gilbertet! – fogadkozott, és magára rántotta a paplant, majd tüntetően elfordult.  
- Ugyan, inkább megköszönöm neki – válaszolta nevetve. Közelebb mozdult a másikhoz, átkarolta.  
- Belegázolt a becsületembe – morogta sértődötten.  
- Nevettem egy jót.  
- Az én vicceimen soha nem nevetsz.  
- Mert hülye vicceid vannak – jelentette ki, és beletúrt a hosszú szőke hajba. – Na, ne pukkadj már – kérte mosolyogva. Mulattatta a helyzet.  
Nem kapott választ.  
- Hülye béka! – mordult oda, elengedte, és még lökött is rajta egyet, ahogy elfordult.  
- Szemöldökhuszár – morogta maga elé Francis, nem elég halkan.  
- Mint mondtál?! – Lerántotta magukról a paplant, és felült.  
- Süket is vagy? – érdeklődte kedvesen, feltámaszkodva.  
Arthur nemes egyszerűséggel az arcába vágta a párnáját. Francis vissza, aztán vetődött maga is, birkózni kezdtek az ágyon, végül összegabalyodva borultak le róla mind a ketten. Lihegve bámultak egymásra, aztán morogva visszamásztak az ágyra.  
- Idióta.  
- Teamán.  
- Utállak.  
- Szeretlek. – Tudta, hogy ezzel jobban idegesíti Arthurt, mintha hasonlóképpen válaszolt volna. A férfi csak sóhajtott egyet, és nem válaszolt. Okos enged alapon, persze. Francis odabújt hozzá, átkarolta, és gyengéd csókot nyomott a nyakára. Minden ilyen összeszólalkozásnak ez lett a vége: valamelyikük úgyis engesztelő akcióba kezdett, és végül szorosan összesimulva, egymás karjaiban aludtak el.

2012. október 16-19.

[1]: 'Üdvözlet!'; spanyol

[2]: 'Nem értem, mi most velem a problémád.'; angol  
[3] 'Szeretem Angliát!'; angol  
[4] 'Haló?/Tessék?', az olaszok ezzel a szóval veszik fel a telefont  
[5] 'Miért?'; olasz  
[6] 'Szeretlek, Anglia'; angol  
[7] 'Annyira brit vagyok!'; angol


End file.
